


Electric Idiot

by Bloodism



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodism/pseuds/Bloodism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes from aggressively hating Gavin to aggressively loving Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Idiot

Michael goes from aggressively hating Gavin to aggressively loving Gavin.

It’s a slow transition - a look of contempt to a defeated twitch of the lips; an angry curse to a hidden giggle. It sneaks up behind him, curls around him like a warm blanket and gradually, he changes. Gavin changes him. They become inseparable.

It takes time. And it starts off  _chaotic._

_-_

“This is Gavin Free. He’s come all the way from the UK, so be nice. And no British jokes. We’ve already worn them out,” Burnie announces, side-eyeing Geoff before leaving.

Michael’s instantly judging Gavin, eyes narrowed. He watches Jack shake his hand, watches Ray ruffle his hair and make a joke about how if everything in England is smaller than everything in the US, does that also mean that British guys’ penises are smaller too?

He looks like a douche. It’s Michael’s first impression of Gavin Free. A douchebag. The kind of douchebag that used to push him around in the playground, kick the shit out of him in the boys toilets and bottle him outside a bar. The kinda guy who’d make fun of his glasses and love for video games.

That impression is shattered the moment Gavin walks forwards to introduce himself and trips over the desk chair. His knees hit the carpet and his forehead hits the backrest on the way down.

Geoff, Jack and Ray collapse into laughter. That’s when they fall in love with Gavin.

And Michael won’t admit it, but that fucks him off. Because it’d taken more than a week for the crew to get used to his outbursts and jokey insults.

“Fucking idiot.” Michael’s first words to him.

Gavin takes his head away from his hands and looks up at Michael through the gap in his hair, a goofy grin spread across his face.

“Sorry.” He apologises. He fucking  _apologises._

“Why are you apologising? Dumbass.”

And that’s the first conversation they have.

-

Jesus fucking Christ, he’s like a puppy begging for attention.

He scampers around after Michael, poking and prodding him, almost like he’s trying to elicit some sort of reaction. And he gets it, every time.  _Fuck off, go away, I don’t like you, get a brain, come back when you’re no longer an idiot._

It doesn’t work. Gavin flees but an hour later he’s back, a constant pain in Michael’s ass.

Geoff finds it endearing. He would. Gavin’s rooming with him until he can get his own place so he’s used to the dick’s irritating antics. Michael isn’t. He doesn’t want a leech clinging to his side, in and out of game. In game, it’s always ‘Michael, let’s be a team’ or ‘Michael, come over here’ or ‘Michael, I won’t kill you. Let’s be buddies’.

The pleas usually follow with Michael killing him in some ungraceful manner. In game, of course. He wishes he could do it out of game. And then he gets a fucking pout or a sad face that just mocks the shit out of him.

He wants to know why he gets so mad. He’s a pretty calm person out of game, but Gavin knows how to push his buttons in all the wrong ways.

“You gotta let him in. He’s not that bad,” Geoff pours out another glass of Coke and passes it to Michael. “His stupidity is kinda endearing when you look at it in the right way.”

“See, I think this is what pisses me off about that guy,” Michael says. “He’s got you all lining up to suck his dick. He’s fucking annoying.”

Geoff just pats him on the shoulder and gives him a smirk.

“Why don’t you stop and just listen to him? He’s a funny guy. And when he’s dug himself deep into that fucking freezing heart of yours, join the line.”

-

He doesn’t want to think about it. He really doesn’t.

Geoff and Jack shove Gavin and Michael together to do a Lets Play of Slender. Michael insisted on doing it on his own – it’s a fucking one player game – but they tell him it’ll give them time to bond. It’ll give them a chance ‘to hold onto each other and scream like girls’.

Whatever.

He boots up the game and suppresses the glare he wants to throw at Gavin when he sits down next to him. He ignores the way Gavin almost misses the chair and ends up on the floor.

“You all set up?” Gavin asks in that fucking annoying British accent. Michael grumbles and clicks on the microphone.

“Been waiting for you, asshole.”

It starts off okay. Michael gets angry at Gavin, but it’s a Rage Quit and he’d be pissed if he was playing with anyone. They’re sharing the keyboard and mouse and it’s infuriating enough having to sit so close to him, but to—

“Fuck!” The screen goes static and Gavin jumps half a mile out of his seat, knocking Michael’s elbow. “Jesus, sit still, Gavin.”

“Sorry, sorry. I just—“ Gavin’s actually fucking trembling. Shaking his head, Michael presses the keys and moves their character forwards. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna close my eyes. Tell me if he appears.”

Michael doesn’t think he’s going to do it. He’s just playing up to the microphone. But when he looks sideways, he sees Gavin covering his eyes and his lips are quivering and his hand is actually juddering on the mouse and  _god damnit,_ Michael’s lip actually twitches upwards into what might be a smile.

Gavin’s quick. His hand moves away from his eyes and he catches a glimpse before Michael can turn away. Out of the corner of his eye, Michael sees a grin stretch across Gavin’s face.

He opens his mouth to say something, but then the screen is static and Gavin’s screaming and falling off of his chair, taking the mouse with him.

The video ends with Michael beating Gavin to a pulp and Gavin’s happy to let him do it because the smile he’d captured  _held promise._

-

It makes Michael mad. Gavin’s doing the same stupid shit – tripping on his own feet, making clueless comments, banging his elbows on things. More recently, walking into doorframes. Why is it making Michael mad?

Because every time it happens, a stab of amusement hits him in the chest. He wants to laugh. He wants to grin and call Gavin an idiot. He wants to slap Gavin round the head and share a smile with him. He doesn’t know this. All he knows is that he’s finding Gavin’s antics almost funny and it’s making him angry.

“Do it.” Michael flinches away from the hot breath at his ear. It’s Ray. “Laugh at his pain.”

Gavin’s rubbing his forehead, eyes watering, but he’s got the biggest smile on his face. Michael looks away.

“Fuck off, Ray.”

“You’re gonna fall balls deep in love with Gavin, man. That’s how it happens in the movies.”

“Guess what, Ray? We’re not in a fucking movie. Go away.”

He wheels back over to his desk, leaving Michael alone. Gavin seats himself in between them, waving and smiling at Michael in greeting. Rolling his eyes, Michael turns back to his computer.

-

Apparently the friction between Michael and Gavin is a selling point for the Lets Plays. The fans are crawling all over it, arguing and laughing and just enjoying the drama. It’s bad news for Michael because—

“Michael, Gavin. You’re up.”

Because it means he has to spend more time with Gavin.

“If you fuck this up, you’re dead,” Michael threatens, opening the Surgery Simulator. Gavin nods firmly and takes his place next to Michael.

“I’ll behave, sir.”

Ignoring the sarcasm, Michael hits record. And of course, it’s a catastrophe.

“You idiot! You knocked his heart on the floor. He’s gonna bleed out!”

Gavin’s too busy gulping down heaves of laughter to take any notice of Michael’s rage.

“I did a magic trick—“ Gavin snorts and starts to choke, moving away from the keyboard to suck in oxygen. Michael turns to glare at him and stops. There’s tears of laughter in Gavin’s eyes and he’s still choking and he’s just staring at Michael with this… look.

It’s gone. His irritation, his impatience. It just goes.

And there’s this ridiculous surge of fondness pulling at his chest. Michael has to turn away to hide the smile that threatens to break through.

“Idiot.” It comes out sounding more affectionate than intended.

“But I’m  _your_ idiot.”

Gavin’s back at the keyboard and playing the game by the time Michael turns his head to stare at him.

-

It’s a monumental moment in the Achievement Hunter office.

While Michael’s on a toilet break and Gavin’s out buying Red Bull, Geoff gathers Ray, Jack and Ryan around his desk.

“Just watch,” He tells them. He flicks on the recent Rage Quit and skips ahead.

Michael’s shouting at Gavin – nothing unusual there – but then he stops. It actually goes quiet. They can hear Gavin giggling in the background and then, very quietly, they hear ‘idiot.’

Geoff pauses the video.

“It took a month, but I think we’re on the way there, fellas.”

Ray opens and shuts his mouth.

“What?”

Jack snorts and taps Geoff on the shoulder. He brings up the next video. It’s Michael and Gavin. They obviously don’t know they’re being recorded. Ryan lets out a laugh.

“You sneaky asshole.”

“Geoff… little creepy,” Ray says. “…But I like it.”

“The fans wanted a behind-the-scenes Rage Quit. I gave them one. Now watch this.” Geoff plays the video and skips ahead. They get to the point where Michael’s yelling at Gavin for losing the heart. Gavin’s choking with laughter and then Michael looks at him and… everything changes. His shoulders visibly relax, tension gone, and then Michael’s turning away quickly, the shadows of a smile around his lips.

“About fucking time,” Jack huffs with a smirk, going back to his desk. Ryan leaves too. Ray and Geoff stare at Michael’s face as the video continues. His lips twitch when he’s yelling, his eyes constantly slide over to Gavin, his shouting seems quieter, no heat behind his insults.

“You think he knows Gavin and him are gonna be best buddies?” Ray says, resting a hand on the back of Geoff’s chair.

“I don’t think so. Look at him. He’s been totally suckered.”

Ray grins. “We all have.”

-

Michael takes a week off work. He’d come down with a stomach bug and Geoff had insisted that he ‘keep his infested ass away’. As much as he loved playing games for a living, playing them alone at home had lost its thrill and he was so fucking bored.

He walks into the building and enters the office, throwing his bag down onto the floor. He doesn’t get much of a greeting from the rest of the crew. Geoff and Jack are busy filming an AHWU, Ray’s sitting on his Xbox and Gavin’s A.W.O.L.

“Michael!” Apparently he’s not anymore.

Arms are suddenly thrown around his neck and Michael staggers, clutching onto the body latched to him in an attempt to regain his balance.

“Gavin! Get off!” Michael yells. Jack’s turned around and the camera is catching everything. “Fucking Christ. Gavin, let go!”

Gavin pulls back, a ridiculous grin on his face.

“I missed you, buddy.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t miss you.” Michael doesn’t let on that there’s no real meaning behind his words. He intends for there to be, he does, because he still thinks Gavin is an irritating asshole.

“Wanna go get a drink?”

“No.”

“Wanna go get some grub?”

“No I—grub?”

“Food.”

“No. Go away.”

Gavin slumps down into his chair, still smiling at Michael like he’d brought the fucking sun in with him. Michael tries to concentrate on the editing project he’s just opened but it’s difficult when Gavin’s staring at him like a goon.

“Seriously Gavin, if you don’t find something else to stare at, I’ll pry your eyeballs out with a pen.”

Gavin looks away,  _still fucking smiling._

He waits until Gavin’s deeply focused on his computer before he lets the smile dance on his lips.

-

He still doesn’t know he’s caving. As said, it’s a slow process. It creeps up on Michael and then it hits him. But not yet.

It’s been two months since Gavin has joined the company and Michael thinks he’s treating him the same. He still has this little bubble of hatred for him and he  _still_ can’t put his finger on why.

They’re on the podcast together, chatting with Burnie, and then Gavin slips his arm over the back of the sofa. Michael doesn’t even bat an eyelash, just keeps talking. Barbara’s sitting on the opposite end of the couch and neither Michael nor Gavin notice that there’s a very obvious gap between them and her.

Michael’s still talking when Gavin drapes his leg over his knee. He slaps at it with a hand, not wavering off topic, but Gavin keeps it there. And Michael doesn’t notice, just lets it happen.

It’s the end of the podcast. Gavin and him have been drinking beer after beer and they’re a little giddy.  _This_ is when Michael realises that Gavin’s arm is stretched out behind him, thumb stroking circles into his shoulder. There’s a knee draped over his and he’s tucked into Gavin’s side.

“You guys want some help getting untangled?” Gus jokes, standing up from his chair and stretching.

“I dunno, I’m pretty comfortable,” Gavin replies, grinning. Michael’s still dumbfounded.

“You’re a bit creepy, Gavin, you know that? How long you been violating me for?”

“Since the start of the podcast, dopey.”  Michael doesn’t even get angry. Just stands up from the sofa, ignoring the way his knee feels cold. The alcohol shoots to his head and he sways a little. “You drunk, Michael?”

He holds in a belch. “Pissed.”

“Want me to take you back to the office? I can hold your hand.”

“Fuck off, Gavin.”

-

Ray’s the one who finds it all first. He would. He’s been to all the deep, dark corners of the internet.

“You like this one?” He swirls his monitor around and shows Michael the picture. It’s him and Gavin entangled in an uncomfortable looking hug.

“Seriously Ray, if you show me another one, I’m gonna shove your computer up your ass.”

“So… you don’t like this one?” Unable to resist, Michael looks. It’s a pretty good drawing, he’s not gonna lie, and it actually… it actually hits him a little hard.

Gavin’s got his arms wrapped around him and both their faces are hidden. Michael’s leaning into his shoulder and above his head there’s a thought bubble. There’s a row of pixelated hearts – based off of Minecraft – and he only has half a heart left. Michael looks away.

“I warned you. You better not stand up anytime soon.”

“The fans are sucking this shit up. Next time you get mad, remember that somewhere, someone’s writing a fanfiction about how your angry voice turns Gavin on—“

Michael has Ray in a headlock when Geoff walks in. He freezes, sees what’s on Ray’s monitor and heads over to his desk without a word. Gavin enters after him and immediately Ray stops struggling.

“Vav!”

“X-Ray!” Ray’s suddenly breaking out of Michael’s headlock with ease, running towards Gavin and wrapping his arms around his neck. Michael blinks at them.

“…You guys only just saw each other yesterday. Why the big welcome?”

“Because now we’ve given each other nicknames. Seems appropriate to use them when we can.” Ray grins, elbowing Gavin in the side. Michael swallows the lump in his throat. Ignores the constriction in his chest.

“X-Ray and Vav? Really?”

“Already a hit with the fans,” Geoff chips in from his desk. Michael throws himself into his chair, watching Ray and Gavin playfully hit each other. Muttering to himself, he turns away.

“Great…”

-

And now is when it hits Michael. Gavin’s back in England for a while and suddenly, everything’s just that little bit darker.

He’s always been pretty clueless when it comes to acknowledging the fact that he has a crush. More than once, he’s had to have Ray or Jack smack it out of him. Except this time, they don’t know he’s got one either.

“You’re being a miserable fuck today, Michael. That time of month?” Geoff comments after the Lets Play is over. He doesn’t even have the energy to fight. He just shrugs and wheels his chair back.

“Gonna get a soda.”

He’s cornered by Ray on his way back.

“’Sup?” Michael nods, quirks a half-hearted smile. Ray narrows his eyes. “…You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Michael stops short, a little surprised at the genuine affection behind Ray’s voice. He nods jerkily and hits him on the arm.

“Yeah, I know, man. Thanks.” He goes to walk away.

“So when you gonna come out with it and admit you’re missing Gavvers?”

Ah. Oh. Right. Okay.  _Damn it._

This is when Michael’s entire world just  _stops._  His pulse speeds up, his hands get clammy, his legs go weak and the soda can slips out of his hand. It’s empty, so it drops to the floor and rolls away. That’s what Michael wants to do. Just fall down and roll away from everything.

Now it’s so fucking clear. It’s just— _God._

“I don’t miss him.” Michael’s words break. There’s something in his voice that gives him away because Ray’s gone quiet.

“Hey, you sure you’re okay? He’s gonna be back in a couple of weeks.”

Michael closes his open mouth, controls his breathing, wipes his trembling hand across his damp lips. Did he…

“I know.” He doesn’t deny it. Leaving Ray with this bombshell, he heads back into the office.

Had he fallen for stupid, goofy, can’t-walk-without-tripping-over-my-own-foot Gavin?

-

“Which one of you assholes are gonna kiss my feet then?” Ray spins around in his chair, arms open. Michael’s left the room for another soda break, so Ray’s taking the opportunity while he can.

Geoff takes off his headphones.

“You know?” He says.

Ray grins and waggles his eyebrows. “He’s missing you-know-who.”

Jack casts a glance into Ray’s direction, though his attention is mainly on the game he’s playing. “No shit?”

Geoff holds out his hand and Jack slaps the twenty dollars lying on his desk into it, not taking his eyes off of his television.

“Come on, Jack. You thought Michael would hold a grudge against a game after a Rage Quit? Nah, I’ve seen this before. He had to leave his high school sweetheart to come work here. He was a miserable fuck for weeks.” Geoff pockets the twenty dollars and leans back in his chair.

“You guys realise Gavin’s not Michael’s lost love?” Jack, without realising, opens a can of worms that no one had thought to open. Ray and Geoff fall silent and it takes a minute for Jack to realise what his comment has done. He pauses his game and looks at them. “You’re joking.”

Ray and Geoff shrug at the same time.

“Not exactly the worst idea in the world,” Geoff says, staring at an empty space on the wall. The cogs in his brain start working.

“Michael’s never been like this when one of us go away for a few days,” Ray points out. Jack laughs and unpauses his game. Ray and Geoff still stay silent. He pauses his game. “Jesus, are you serious—“

They both collapse into laughter.

“Michael’s not gay, Jack. Fuck,” Geoff snorts back a laugh again. “You should have seen your face.”

“Dicks,” Jack says, shaking his head and turning away. Ray and Geoff share a grin with each other before going back to their desks.

They have no idea.

-

Michael doesn’t know Gavin’s coming back early. The rest of the crew do. They figure it’ll be a nice surprise.

Another day. It drags. Michael’s not as angst-ridden as he had been for the first two weeks. He smiles with Ray, playfully insults Geoff, pushes Jack, hits Ryan. It almost feels good to not have that constant presence in the room that used to push Michael to the edge.

He seats himself at Gavin’s desk and switches on the computer. He needs to transfer files across. It feels wrong, sitting in the chair that should be filled by someone else. The screen flickers on and again, Michael’s heart stutters to a halt.

The background is a screenshot from the Rage Quit that Geoff had sneakily captured on camera. He hadn’t watched it – he never usually bothered watching the videos he’d been in – so he had no idea.

It’s Gavin and him seated in front of his desk. Michael notices the hidden smile around his own lips in the image and mentally hits himself for it. He remembered turning away to hide it. But Gavin, he’d had  _no idea._

He’s looking at Michael and smiling, but it’s not that huge, ridiculous grin. It’s a genuine, natural, almost…  _affectionate_ smile. And it’s his fucking desktop wallpaper.

“Michael.” He jerks out of his thoughts and blinks up at Geoff, who’s standing in the doorway. “Come outside.”

He doesn’t even ask why. He rises from the chair, image burned into his brain, and follows him.

There’s a gabble of voices and Michael’s eyes rise from the floor to find the source. It’s a circle of people – Gus, Burnie, Barbara and more – and they’re surrounding—

They’re surrounding Gavin.

Gavin hasn’t even noticed Michael yet and he’s fucking thankful, because Michael’s completely stuck. It’s cliché as hell but there’s actually  _sunshine_  beaming straight into Gavin’s face and his eyes are sparkling and his hair is mussed and he’s got the biggest fucking smile on his face.

_Thud._  Michael hits himself in the chest. Tries to lower his heart rate.

_Thud._

His feet carry him forwards. He’s half-walking, half-jogging, ignoring Geoff shouting his name behind him. It echoes around in his head, evaporated by the only thought he has in that moment.  _Gavin._

When he gets to the edge of the circle, Gavin sees him. If he didn’t think it was possible for his face to light up any more than it had, he was so fucking wrong. He doesn’t even get a chance to say anything.

Because Michael’s pushed his way through the circle, focused. He’s grabbed Gavin’s face and then he’s lunging forwards and swallowing his own name into his mouth. Warm lips, scratchy stubble, soft hair, just  _Gavin._

The circle’s fallen quiet. Michael pushes closer, sucking Gavin’s bottom lip into his mouth, running his thumbs along the tips of his ears. He’s stiff. Too stiff. Michael frowns into the kiss.

_Please._

And then Gavin fucking sinks, drops his bags, lifts his arms to come up behind Michael. He takes fistfuls of his shirt and holds on like he never wants to let go. The kiss turns to smiles and Michael twines his arms around Gavin’s neck, breaking apart and digging his face into his shoulder. He breathes in.

And that’s when he remembers that they’re standing in the centre of a circle.

“Why don’t I get a fucking welcome like that when I come into work?”

Michael’s not sure who says it, but the tension dissipates and people start to move away, laughing and wolf-whistling as they leave. He doesn’t let go of Gavin until they’ve gone and when he does, he pulls away slowly, faces inches away from each other.

Distracted, his gaze sticks to Gavin’s lips and he runs a tongue along his own, swallowing down the urge to dive back in.

“Michael?” He looks up and attempts to hide his grin. And then he doesn’t.  _No hiding._

He lets it stretch over his face.

“Gavin?”

“So we’re… uh… we’re mates now, then?” It’s the first time Michael’s seen Gavin try to tread so lightly on a topic. Instead of answering, Michael caves and leans back in, pushing his lips to Gavin’s with force. Gavin staggers backwards a bit, but regains his balance, sucking in a deep breath through his nose when he feels Michael’s tongue stroke his own.

He fights back, pressing his hands underneath Michael’s shirt and scraping nails down his back. It’s a hot mess now, sloppy kissing and tongues and sweat and hair pulling and—

A door opens and Ray walks out.

“Nope.” He walks back in.

Michael pulls away first, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling quickly. Gavin’s looking at him with droopy-eyes and dilated pupils.

“I’m not gay.” Is the first thing he says. Michael smirks.

“Neither am I.”

“…Does this mean you’ll stop getting mad at me?”

“No,” Michael replies, pulling away completely. “You’re still a fucking idiot.” Gavin actually looks a little heartbroken and Michael kinda just wants to fuck with him a little more. But he doesn’t. Instead, he kicks himself and decides to be a little soppy, just this once. He leans forwards and grabs Gavin’s hand.

“But you’re my idiot.”


End file.
